Documents can often be shared for real-time collaboration between two or more parties by web-based applications or sent to additional parties for editing as an attachment to an email if the document owner knows the network share names or email addresses of the other parties. However, there are no current processes by which a document can be passed (handed off) securely with an audit trail from a desktop personal computer or server to a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet for purposes of editing without also releasing ownership of that document.